breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunk Costs
"Sunk Costs" is the third episode of the third season of Better Call Saul and the twenty-third episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser Across the border in Mexico, a Los Pollos Hermanos truck drives towards an intersection. An old pair of shoes are seen hanging from the power line over the road. After the truck leaves, the laces snap and the shoes fall onto the road. Act I Back on the desert road, Mike answers the phone call -- it's Gustavo Fring, telling him to expect two cars "momentarily". A pair of black SUVs approach from opposite directions -- Victor arrives in the Escalade, while Gus and Tyrus Kitt arrive in the other car. Mike holds up the "DON'T"-note he found on his windshield and asks Gus to elaborate. "It's not in my interest for Hector Salamanca to die at this time" Gus explains. But he will look the other way if Mike robs another one of Hector's trucks. Mike realizes that Gus is Hector's competitor and wants to undermine his supply line. Mike, still harboring a vendetta against Hector, implies to Gus that he has his own plan. Meanwhile, Jimmy sits on the curb outside Chuck's house, waiting to be arrested for his break-in. He contacts Francesca and tells her to clear his schedule. Chuck approaches Jimmy to tell him he's pressing charges against him for his own good. "This is for the best. You'll come out the other side a better man" he says. In response, Jimmy coldly tells him that some time in the future, no one will be around when he gets sick and he will die alone. While Jimmy is booked, photographed and fingerprinted, DDA Oakley shows up to gloat at his misfortune. "How the mighty have fallen" he laughs. Jimmy spends the night in jail. Act II The following morning, Kim wakes up in her office and goes to the gym across the street to change clothes and freshen up. When she returns, she encounters Ernesto, who tells her that Chuck has fired him and that Jimmy was arrested. During his arraignment, Jimmy pleads not guilty. Kim bursts into the courtroom to be Jimmy's attorney, but he vehemently refuses and insists he will represent himself in the case. Upon securing bail, Jimmy takes a taxi back to his office, where he tells Kim that he wants to deal with the consequences of his actions himself. He doesn't want to involve her in his mess when she has Mesa Verde to worry about. Meanwhile, in Mexico, Mike visits Gus's physician, Barry Goodman, and receives a small package. Mike places the package in the trunk of his car next to a sniper's rifle. Act III At the courthouse, Jimmy Shows up with a burger and fries to meet Oakley, chatting him up about his case. Oakley tells him that he's not handling the case and that the Albuquerque DA's office has been "conflicted out"; a prosecutor from Belen named Kyra Hay has been brought in. BCS 303 09.png BCS 303 10.png BCS 303 11.png Back in Mexico, Mike drives to the intersection from the teaser and tosses a new pair of shoes - also the pair the from the teaser - onto the power line. Hay visits Chuck for a pre-trial interview and Chuck assures her he'll testify in court, despite his ailments. While Hay asserts that she will not let Jimmy off easy during his trial, Chuck becomes emotional. He tells Hay that Jimmy has a good heart and wonders if, rather than throwing his brother in jail, there might be a "better solution for everyone." Act IV BCS 303 12.png BCS 303 13.png BCS 303 14.png Later, from a sniper's nest, Mike sees one of Hector's trucks stop at the intersection and its occupants leave guns at a dead drop. Mike fires his rifle several times into the air, which the drug runners eventually assume is from a hunter nearby. As they leave, Mike shoots the shoes, spraying cocaine -- collected earlier during his visit with Dr. Goodman -- on the truck's roof and rear bumper. When the drug runners reach the border, they are arrested after a drug sniffing dog detects the cocaine. Meanwhile, Jimmy informs Kim that Hay, at Chuck's behest, has offered him a deal where he enters a diversion program and stays out of jail. In exchange, Jimmy is expected to confess to the break-in and submit his confession to the state bar association, which will likely result in him getting disbarred. Kim convinces Jimmy to let her stand by him and get around Chuck's scheme. Credits Main Cast * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga (credit only) * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill Guest Starring * JB Blanc as Barry Goodman * Kimberly Hebert Gregory as Kyra Hay * Molly Hagan as Judge Lindsay Arch * Tina Parker as Francesca Liddy * Brandon K. Hampton as Ernesto * Jeremiah Bitsui as Victor * Ray Campbell as Tyrus Kitt Co-Starring * Peter Diseth as DDA Oakley * Francisco Cordova as Booking Officer * Shawn McCall as Corrections Officer * Kenneth Ruthardt as Bailiff * Nicole Geddie as Court Clerk * Jackamoe Buzzell as Private Investigator * Jeffrey Jacquin as Public Defender * Richard Baca as Border Agent * Simon Drobik as Arresting Officer * Kyle T. Cowan as Gym Guy * Christopher Alvarenga as Truck Driver * Mariano Mendoza as Truck Guard * Carmen Dahlman as Clínica Assistant * Diana Navarrete as Patient's Mom * Adrian Lopez as Patient Uncredited * Gregory Paul Valdez as Lawyer Official Photos Better-call-saul-episode-303-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-303-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-303-mike-banks-5-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-303-gus-esposito-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-303-mike-banks-4-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-303-mike-banks-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-303-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-303-jimmy-odenkirk-4-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-303-mike-banks-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-303-mike-banks-935.jpg Trivia * The background music that plays as the truck is being searched by the Border Patrol is an offshoot of the music that played during the Border Patrol scene in the opening of Season Two episode "Fifi". * In the epilogue, Kim refers to the same "Fallacy of Sunk Cost" model that Jimmy used to explain his actions in . Memorable Quotes Featured Music *'"Hurry Sundown"' by Peter, Paul and Mary, performed by Little Richard (played during Jimmy's arrest and booking process) *'"Alfonso Muskedunder"' by Todd Terje (played during Kim's morning routine montage) es:Sunk Costs Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 3 episodes (Better Call Saul)